


Fourth of July

by rw_eaden



Series: Tumblr Askbox and Mini-Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fourth of July, M/M, Post-Season/Series 11, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Dean, Sam, Cas, Eileen, and Mary celebrate the fourth of July.Tumblr Ask Box Propmt by profoundfall who asked for a fourth of July ficlet.





	Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of archiving my tumblr ficlets. This is one of them and as such is not edited or beta-ed.

There were few holidays the Winchesters actually celebrated. Christmas and Thanksgiving were always difficult to manage on the road, and Easter was a messy waste of eggs. Valentine’s Day didn’t become important until after they were old enough for hook-ups and even then it was really only celebrated by Dean. St. Patrick’s a good excuse to get drunk, but the Winchesters never really needed an excuse for that, and Halloween wasn’t even on the list of things they even wanted to think about. No, holidays were never really important to the Winchesters growing up, save for one; the Fourth of July.

It wasn’t that they were particularly patriotic, hell, neither Sam nor Dean had even registered to vote, it was more to do with the fact that every year on the fourth, things seemed a little more normal. Several times when they were children, John would make sure they were staying at a motel with a pool, so his boys could spend the day swimming before he took them out to a field in the middle of nowhere. There, he’s set up a small campfire and treat his boys to slow roasted hot dogs and smores, and, when it got dark, as many illegal fireworks as they could manage. When they got older, and John fell deeper into his obsession, it was Dean who took Sam out to the middle of nowhere, just to see the look on his face when they shot mortars into the air. To this day, the summer of ’95, the year they nearly set the entire field on fire, is Dean’s most cherished memory.

But in the past several years, they’d let their holiday celebrations slip. Too many bad things had been going on in their lives. Now, however, with the Darkness and God having made amends and Sam having been rescued from the Men of Letters, and their mom back from the dead, there was no reason not to celebrate.

It was some field in the middle of nowhere Nebraska, where they set up a few ratty old blankets around a small fire pit. Eileen had joined them, per Sam’s request. They’d been skyping a lot in the past few months, but Dean was a good big brother about it and hadn’t teased him too much about it. Their mother was a different story, however, constantly asking when she was going to be allowed to meet her. Now, Mary had finally gotten her wish and was sat between Eileen and Castiel, laughing as Eileen taught her simple signs and cracked jokes. Sam and Dean sat on the trunk of the Impala, watching and nursing their beers in the warm glow of the fire.

“This is nice,” Sam said, leaning back against the rear window.

Dean nodded in response, unwilling to break the peace of the evening with too many words. It was then when the first firework from the fairground, not ten miles away soared into the air and exploded into a starburst of red sparks. Mary, Cas, and Eileen turned their attention upwards, towards the lights in the sky as several more fireworks shrieked and crackled.

“I’m thinking of asking Eileen on a date. Like a real date,” Sam whispered, nudging Dean with his elbow.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I think it’s about time, ya’know?”

Dean smiled, watching the three people huddled together on the blanket. “Yeah, I think you’re right,” he said.

Sam and Eileen were cute together, and after all, they had been through it was about time Sam caught a break. Maybe it was about time that they all caught a break.

“And ya’know, maybe it’s about time for you, too,” Sam said, his eyes trailing over to the blue-eyed angel who was snickering at something their mother had said.

“Yeah, maybe it is.”

Sam and Dean hauled themselves off the trunk, settling in on either side of their mother to watch the light show above them, relishing in the warmth of the fire and family around them.


End file.
